The truth of destiny
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: AU season 5 no Lindsey and a secret Brucas relationship . now with them all being back in Tree hill how will it end up. will the relationship last.
1. I want to come home

I don't own one tree hill.

"I miss it there," She looked out over the New York sky light even well past midnight the town was ablaze with light. This was nothing like the tiny town she grew up in.

"I miss you," The person on the other end of the phone told her. And her heart ached. She wanted to go back to her roots. She wanted to but she couldn't not with her business based here. Not with her mother on her back all the time. Or could she. Could she walk away from it all. The fame the fortune or maybe just delegate it. Was it really all worth it? And hearing his words echo in her brain. "I miss you she knew he was more important than anything else.

"I coming home." She whispered into the phone.

"What?" he was in shock. She hadn't came back Tree Hill since they all left four years before whenever he saw her it was him going to New York. She had an irrational fear that if she stepped foot back in Tree Hill everything from their past would come back to haunt them to mess with what they'd built in the future. Their family's didn't even know of their almost three year relationship. Hers because her mother would be a bitch about it and her father was never around. His because they didn't want the pressure of all the eyes on them. They had their bubble and they liked it that way. But now she realized that it was four years after high school and they had to come out of hiding if they ever expected to live a life normally.

"I'm coming home, Its time and we all promised we'd be on the river court four years later and three days from now it will be four years."

"So it will." He breathed thinking about how much had changed in that time. At that moment he'd been with Peyton. They'd all just graduated. Peyton and Brooke were headed to California. Haley Nate and him were headed to Maryland with baby James and everyone was separating. He remembered winning the big game and hoping on a plane to see Peyton to ask her to marry him. Remembering how he'd just wanted to feel that connection to someone anyone. Remembering how the ring box felt in his pocket. How he felt when she said no without even looking at the ring. He remembered how he'd found himself in New York. How he'd seen her in that bar and he remembered how they'd spent the night pretending to be engaged.

Though he hated it at the time he was now glad she'd left him that night in the hotel room and hadn't let things get out of hand. He was sure he wouldn't see her again after that night or at least not for a few more years. But the next morning he'd woken up with a text from her.

**Brooke: Hey broody I had a good time last night, though you still have trouble holding your liquor :P just be glad I didn't talk you into another tattoo ;). **

He smiled slightly his heart launched at being called Broody he missed that. He missed her he realized with a clarity he hadn't felt in years.

**Lucas: Hey Cheery don't make fun of me its not nice :( I had a good time last night to we really should do it again. **

That's how it had started texts back and forth and a visit from him to her from New York. After six months that they took to get their friendship back on to solid ground he finally told her he still loved her. He'd taken her back to the restaurant from their first night. He'd held her hand and he'd confessed that she was now and would forever be the only girl for him.

She'd been reluctant to go back she'd said she was scared that she didn't want to get hurt she tried to renationalize them both out of their true feelings.

"But just six months ago you asked Peyton to marry you." He couldn't deny that.

"You're right but I've never stopped loving you." He pleaded with her to listen.

"I want to believe you," she held his hand in hers and the connection was still there. They had went slowly. Very slowly and he still came to see her. It was now 2 and a half years later and finally she was coming back to tree hill. And Lucas couldn't wait to see her, but he wondered how Haley and Nate would take it. How Brooke would take back to Tree hill how their relationship would withstand Tree hill. He just hoped that they could work it out. He didn't think he could handle losing her again.

A/N I'm in a very Brucas mood right now so I started another story if you like it review. This is an AU season five as you can see.


	2. coming home

I don't own one tree hill.

She found herself back in tree hill. She made her way to Lucas's having not told him when she was going to be back wanting to surprise him. She walked up the familiar steps and stepped at that door. The one she'd walked through so many times before. She ran her fingers over the door remember when it had once been a vivid red. Maybe she could convince him to paint it red once again. She wanted to be the girl behind the red door again and forever. She softly opened the door and saw him asleep on the bed. She smirked and took a running leap landing on the bed.

"What," he sat up disoriented and looked at her sitting on him. "Well hello their pretty girl." He grabbed her lightly and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss wrapping her arms around him and they laid down her on top of him. They spent the morning getting reacquainted with each other as Lucas hadn't been able to get away to New York in three months.

He smiled at her as they laid cuddled in bed. "So Pretty girl when did you get back?"

"Right before I came to see you, I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you did that." He pushed the hair from her face tracing her face with his hand as he smiled down at her and leaned in to give her a kiss.

"So how's that second book coming Luke?"

He smiled down at her, "Well pretty girl it's amazing as you know it's a sequel to the unkindness' of Ravens. And it picks up one night in New York."

"Oh yeah and how does this book end."

"Hopefully happily ever after." He whispered as his breath ghosted across her lips.

"mmm I promise it will be happily ever after." She murmured kissing him softly.

"I also have something else to Tell you,"

"Yeah what's that?" she glanced up at him.

"I got the job as Couch for the Ravens."

"Luke that's amazing." She shouted hugging him the sheet that had been tucked around her slipping off.

"Yeah but not as amazing as the view I see right now." He smirked.

"Pervert," She hit his arm

"Yes but I'm you're pervert." He smirked rolling her under him.

"Ok really we both need to shower, and no not together." She scolded seeing the look in his eyes.

"You're no fun." He pouted causing her to giggle.

"Sorry Broody." She laughed and jumped out of bed wrapping the sheet around her and running into the bathroom shutting and locking the door behind her. He heard the shower start and he laid back against the pillows.

"That girl is going to be the death of me." He muttered. "But it will be a sweet death."

After Brooke came out Lucas got into the shower himself and he linked his hand with hers pulling her along the familiar streets and unto the river court.

They were the first one to walk onto the old asphalt. She looked at the faded spay paint and crouched down running her hands over her faded name. Luke smiled. "Did you ever think we'd be standing here together and stronger than ever four year later?"

"No," She whispered standing up. He wrapped his arms around her kissing her forehead he stepped back and pulled something out of his pocket and held it out in front of her. "A can of spay paint."

"Yeah lets leave our mark once again." She nodded her head taking the can from him she knelt down and wrote Brooke Davis. He took it back from her and Wrote Lucas Scott. Then he shocked her by drawing a heart around them.

She was stunned and loved him even more in that moment. They stood staring at the fresh paint.

Haley was running around like crazy. "James Lucas Scott are you ready?"

"Yes Mama where are we going?" he asked coming around the corner.

"We're going to the river court to meet up with some of mommy and daddy's friends."

"Will Uncle Lucas be there?"

"yup." She smiled as she thought back to that night on the river court and she wondered if Brooke and Peyton would make an appearance. She glanced over at Nathan sulking on the couch. "Nate are you coming with us?"

"Why so all my friends can say look at what I've done with my life."

Haley rolled her eyes in exasperation. "No so you can see friends you haven't seen in years."

"Please Daddy come with us." Jamie pleaded.

"Fine." Nate sighed in deafeat and followed his family out the door.

At the same time Mouth and Skills were making their way down towards their old haunt. "You think Bevin will be there?" Mouth asked.

"I don't think so man, I mean we split ok but she's all the way in Denver last time I checked.

"That's strange I saw her at the store the other day."

"really?" Skills was surprised having not expected that.

"Yeah I think she'll be there."

Skills wondered how that would all come out.

Peyton left the airport and drove to the river court she was thinking back to the last four years. In that moment as a fresh graduate of tree hill high in love with a boy when they'd made the pack. "We'll come back in four years. She thought she'd still be with the boy but here she was coming back and she was all alone. She parked her car waved at Bevin who had just gotten out of her own car. She hugged Mouth and Skills and then ran over to Haley and Nate.

"Well who is this little guy?" She looked down at Jamie and smiled.

"I'm James Lucas Scott." He smiled.

"well James Lucas Scott I'm Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer but I don't remember a James Scott on the river court four years ago" She teased.

"I was just a baby."

"Hmm really," She looked at him. "I seem to remember something about that." She turned to Nathan and Haley. "Hey guys that's one cute kid you've got there."

"We figure we'll keep him." Nathan joked ruffling his hair.

"Well are we ready to get this show on the road." Haley asked looking at friends some that never lest and some long lost.

"Where are Brooke and Lucas." Peyton looked around the group but didn't see the two of them.

"Their right there." Jamie pointed to the middle of the river court were Lucas stood arms wrapped around Brooke a can of spray paint held loosely in his hand and a red heart with the words Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis inside a heart. Everyone looked at the scene in disbelief. Haley's heart melted. Nathan was glad his brother finally chose right and Peyton. Peyton felt like she'd been stabbed in the heart.

A/N thanks for all of the reviews if you want more please review. So I brought back everyone but Chase and really I'm not sure if I'll bring Chase into this story or not. Next up the gang confronts Brucas and more spay paint fun.


	3. friends together

I don't own one tree hill.

Before anyone could stop him or even get their feet back under them from the shock of seeing Lucas and Brooke entwined together again like they'd stepped five years in the past. Jamie had ran at his uncle and the brunette he held in his arms.

"Uncle Luke." He shouted. Luke looked up noticing his nephew coming barreling towards him.

He released Brooke who smiled at seeing her small godson running towards them. Lucas held his arms out. J Luke." He scooped the little boy up as he ran into his arms. He hoisted him high in the air and turned towards Brooke. "J Luke I 'd like to introduce you to your godmother Brooke can you say hi?"

"HI Brooke you're pretty." Lucas giggled holding out his tiny hand.

"Why thank you Jamie." Brooke took the small boy's hand her heart melting at the sight of Luke with the boy in his arms. They looked like twins and she wondered if her and Lucas's children would resemble Jamie at all.

"Can I call you Aunt Brooke?"

Luke Laughed and Brooke playfully punched him before looking up at Jamie. "Of course you can Jamie." Jamie wiggled in Lucas's arms and knowing what the small boy wanted he handed him over to Brooke who opened her arms and took the boy. She rubbed her nose across the boys causing him to laugh.

"Hey Tigger no stealing my son." Haley joked walking up to the couple and her son.

"Tutor wife." Brooke balanced Jamie on one hip and opened her arms to Haley." She'd missed Haley the most of everyone. She looked over at Nathan. "Hotshot." She winked causing Nate to give her a weak smile.

"Good to see you Brooke."

"Ok Jamie want to have some fun?" Brooke sat him down and snagged the can of Spray paint from Lucas's grip. "Lets write you name." She helped Jamie wrap his hand around the can and helped him Write James Lucas Scott on the pavement. "There now you're officially part of the group." She then tossed the can to Haley who caught it in the air.

"This really takes me back." Haley sighed as she knelt down and beside Jamie's name wrote her own. Haley James Scott. She then looked over at Nathan he nodded telling her to add his name. So underneath hers she wrote Nathan Scott. Well all of this was going on Bevin Skills and Mouth had joined them along with Junk and Fergie and everyone took turns with the can of paint. Brooke Smiled as she watched the paint once again bloom across the asphalt. She looked up and noticed Peyton standing at the edge of the court. She was surprised she hadn't expected Peyton to show up. According to Lucas no one had heard from her since right after Lucas' first book was published and though the unkindness of Raven's still felt like a stab to her heart sometimes Brooke had to admit the book was good.

Brooke touched Luke's arm he looked up at her and she nodded her head towards Peyton. "I'm going to go and talk to her." She whispered. He just grimly nodded his head. He guessed he should have expected her but at the same time he felt his heart pound. He didn't want Peyton to come between him and Brooke once again. He remembered when Unkindness of Raven's had come out. Him and Brooke had been official again for only a few months and she'd bought one of the first copies from his first book signings and then with a kiss for him and hug to his editor Lindsey who she'd became good friends with Brooke had left wanting to be alone as she sifted through the past that Lucas's book would bring up. Lucas had come into their hotel room later that night to find her in tears. The book thrown on the bed.

_Brooke what's wrong?" he rushed to her. Dropping down beside her he took her hands in his and tried to get her to look at him. _

"_I hate your book." she sobbed. _

"_Um thanks." He was baffled. She looked up glaring at him. _

"_You love her its always Peyton that whole book is one great love story to Peyton how can I compete with that." _

_He let go of her hands and walked over to the bed picking up the book and coming back he sat down next to her. "You know what?" he sighed and ran his hands over the cover of the book. "This isn't even the original book." she looked up at him curiosity running through her eyes. "No the original book was you all you, but you left and I was hurt so I erased you as a type of revenge not that it actually helped or did anything but maybe I thought if I forgot you. Forgot what we had I could move on. This book was never supposed to be about Peyton. Actually most of the book was written well before Haley and Nathan's wedding I just had to majorly rehaul it" He put the book down on the floor and cradled Brooke's head in his hands. "I love you Pretty girl always." He whispered lightly brushing his lips against hers. _

_He felt her lips move under his. Oh how she wanted to believe him. Believe his love for her was in fact stronger then that he had for her blond friend. She knew he'd talked to Peyton recently though. Even though the blond hadn't shown up to the signing in LA. She would always feel that she was fighting against Peyton Sawyer when it came to Lucas' Scott's heart. _

They hadn't talked about the book after that but Lucas always made sure to show Brooke Every day every hour that it was her and not Peyton he loved. He watched her walk across the court once again face to face tension running through both of the girls bodies.

"Peyton." Brooke nodded.

"Brooke." Peyton said. "I see you finally got the boy." She chuckled darkly because unknown to either Brooke or Lucas Peyton had been there that day in LA. She'd seen Brooke she'd seen Lucas and she'd ran. She loved Lucas Scott with all her heart and she resented this little triangle that seemed to be her life Her Brooke Lucas it seemed to live in a time that would never end.

A/N thanks to those that reviewed. Next up what will Brooke and Lucas say to each other review if you want to find out also Bitter Lies and all and a word and memory have also been updated.


End file.
